EDWARD AND BELLA
by AnAbOO
Summary: Bella Pov. I was spending another night alone in the Cullen house. They were all out hunting and I was starting to get really board just sitting in Edwards’s room I just finished Withering Heights yet again, and was starting to get sleepy I told Ed


Bella Pov

Bella Pov.

I was spending another night alone in the Cullen house. They were all out hunting and I was starting to get really board just sitting in Edwards's room I just finished Withering Heights yet again, and was starting to get sleepy I told Edward that I would stay up until he came home but it was already 1:00 in the morning and he still was not back. I should have listened to him when he said to go by Angela's tonight but I said no I wanted to stay here for him. I laid down on mine and Edwards bed and decided that I would take a nap not go to sleep just a nap. After about five minuets I woke up and their in the room was a reddish-brown colored wolf lying down on the floor. I went to get up and touch the wolf but I couldn't move, I looked down and I was strapped to the bed. I went to scream but nothing came out I then noticed that my mouth was covered. I started to squirm and scream and kick but as I did that something pushed me on to the bed pinning my legs and torso on the bed.

I tried to scream louder and tears began to stream down the sides of my cheeks. I started to here my name being called but I couldn't see anyone and then the voice started to scream at me to wake up, I tried to tell the voice that I was awake but it couldn't hear me I started to shake uncontrollably then something cold was all over me and I couldn't breath and then my body flew up. My eyes opened and I was screaming and kicking and flailing my arms as soon as I realized were I was I stopped screaming and kicking and flailing my arms. And Edward was their looking at me. He looked as if he wanted to cry so badly but no tears would fall. At that instant he hugged me so tight but yet gentle enough that he would not hurt me.

We stayed like that for about two minuets. I was no longer crying but I was heaving uncontrollably. He then pulled away at arms length to look me up and down to make sure I was not hurt. When he was sure nothing was wrong he looked me in the eye, I started to cry again he pulled me close and hugged me.

"Bella, are you ok." Edward asked concerned.

"I don't know I hade this dream and Jacob was their, but he was a wolf and I went to get up and go by him but my arms were strapped to the bed. I started to scream but my mouth was covered up and … and then I was pushed down on the bed, I was so scared"

"It's ok now Bella my love I have you."

I looked into his eyes and started to lean towards him, and he closed the distance between us.

I pressed my lips to his he pulled away, and looked at me for a moment, and then he kissed me but this time harder and more passionately. I put my arms around him and neck and pressed my body against his. I pulled away breathing heavily but as soon as my breathing was calm I crushed my lips to his and climbed onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He seemed to like that because he then picked me up and laid me on the bed so he could crouch on top of me.

I removed my hands from his neck and slid them to the bottom of his shirt; I pulled it up and over his head. He stopped kissing me but only for a moment so I could get the shirt off of him. His lips were on mine in no time; he started to rub at my sides and quickly removed my shirt by ripping it off me. I pulled away from his intoxicating lips and glared.

"That was the shirt that Alice just bought me yesterday, you know she's going to kill you."

"I'll deal with her later, my sweet."

With that he put his face so close to mine so that they were almost touching and he licked my lips with his cold tongue, and it gave me the shivers.

He laid on op of me so that I could feel every part of his body including the bulge in his pants. I gasped with excitement, and slid my hands down his back and to the front of his pants and lightly squeezed his erection. He started to grind on me and my hips bucked up to him and I started to pull at his pants.

"Let me take care of that, my dear."

He slid his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. Then he looked at me. "I can't be the only nude one around here."

He then took my pants off in one pull, he looked back to take of my panties but was very surprised when he found none. "You are a very cheeky girl, do you know that."

"well of coarse I do."


End file.
